Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to ERP (enterprise resource planning) systems and more specifically to ensuring desired delivery sequencing of output messages.
Related Art
ERP systems are often used to coordinate the activities of different parts of an enterprise or among enterprises (generally referred to as different ‘components’ of an enterprise, as viewed from the perspective of operation of ERP systems). ERP systems are used in wide variety of functional areas such as hospitals, manufacturing, offices, inventory management, etc., as is well known in the relevant art.
Messages are typically used for electronic coordination of various activities in different components of an enterprise. Thus, an ERP system may receive input messages from different components, process the input messages to generate output messages, and deliver the messages to corresponding components for appropriate action.
For example, in the case of a hospital, upon admission of a patient for a specific ailment, an input message may indicate the information on a patient including the details of identity of the patient and ailment details. An ERP system may process the input message to deliver multiple output messages, one requiring a bed for the patient, another ordering a blood test for the patient, etc. Such output messages are delivered to the corresponding departments of the hospital.
ERP systems are required to be implemented while meeting the requirements of corresponding environments. One common requirement is ‘high performance’, implying providing a higher throughput performance in generating output messages corresponding to the input messages. There is often a need to ensure a desired delivery sequencing of output messages.
Aspects of the present disclosure address such requirements, as described below with examples.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.